


Angelures

by Marry Black (Ri_chan)



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Human!Castiel - Freeform, Hurt/Comfort, M/M, UST, froid
Language: Français
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-09-24
Updated: 2013-09-24
Packaged: 2017-12-27 12:39:02
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 990
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/978998
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Ri_chan/pseuds/Marry%20Black
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>être humain implique beaucoup de choses. Des besoins, des faiblesses qu'un ange ne connait pas... le froid, la faim, la fatigue, la douleur.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Angelures

**Author's Note:**

> Un petit plot-bunny qui m'a grignoté le cerveau un soir de la semaine dernière, pas forcément très réfléchi ni très poussé, mais ça fait du bien de l'écrire.
> 
> Note : Au moment où j'écris ces lignes, nous sommes entre les saisons 8 et 9, il est fort possible que le début de la S9 entre en conflit avec cette fic niveau chronologie. Je suis au courant.  
> Enjoy ^^

La sensation était pour le moins… étrange. Comme si l'air était subitement devenu plus solide, il devait forcer de plus en plus pour faire un pas. Et puis la douleur, latente. Il avait connu la douleur, bien sûr, avant. Mais c'était différent. Premièrement parce qu'il n'était pas blessé. Il en était presque sûr, il n'y avait rien de visible, et pourtant ses jambes, ses pieds, sa poitrine le faisaient souffrir. Il ne comprenait pas.

Et puis il y avait autre chose. Une sensation qu'il n'arrivait pas à définir, mais désagréable, très désagréable. Il était pris de violents frissons, ses dents s'entrechoquaient, le bout de ses doigts le piquaient. Instinctivement, il marchait prostré sur lui-même, les bras serrés autour de lui. Il s'était rendu compte que ça le soulageait, un peu. Mais le vent et la pluie sur son visage, dans ses cheveux, ajoutaient encore à son inconfort. Il ne s'était jamais soucié auparavant de sentir les gouttes s'écraser sur sa peau, obscurcir son champ de vision, mais ce jour-là, il ne semblait pas pouvoir penser à autre chose. La route était déserte à cette heure de la nuit, il ne voyait pas à quelques mètres, mais il ne pouvait qu'avancer.

Le bruit du moteur derrière lui le fit se retourner et il plissa les yeux dans la lumière vive des phares. Le véhicule noir s'arrêta et une portière s'ouvrit.

"Cas?"

Dean traversa les quelques mètres qui le séparait de la voiture et l'attrapa par les épaules. Ses yeux le parcouraient, cherchant le moindre signe de blessure. Castiel ne pouvait rien dire, fixant ces yeux verts brillants d'inquiétude même dans la pénombre. Sa bouche était entrouverte et sa respiration hachée par le froid, mais il ne pouvait pas se détacher de cette vision. Avant, quand il voyait Dean, ce qui le frappait c'était son âme, son essence. Il semblait briller de l'intérieur, et Castiel pouvait voir tout ce qu'il était, ce qu'il avait été, ce qu'il pouvait être. Un être brisé, marqué, blessé, et pourtant si fort, si pur. Tellement qu'il avait eu l'honneur d'être choisi pour être l'hôte de son frère le plus fort. Fort comme Dean l'était… il voyait sa force, ses faiblesses, son amour, brûlant. Il voyait la perfection, comme dans tous les hommes, création parfaite de leur père, identiques et pourtant unique. Et Dean, lui était encore quelque chose de plus, quelque chose qui poussait l'ange à le regarder longtemps, à s'approcher pour sentir cette énergie, cette puissance qui faisait trembler l'air autour de lui.

Aujourd'hui, Castiel ne voyait plus tout cela. Il ne voyait qu'un homme. Un homme comme tous les autres, comme tous ceux qu'il avait vu depuis qu'il avait perdu sa grâce. Et pourtant. Il ne s'était jamais arrêté sur ses yeux. Dans ses yeux verts brillaient toute la force et la pureté qu'il pouvait voir, avant. Il ne put rien faire d'autre que poser une main sur sa joue, comme avant. Dean poussa un grognement et le tira vers la voiture pour le faire assoir sur le siège passager avant de lui jeter un plaid sur les genoux. L'ancien ange se pelotonna instinctivement dans l'antique carré de laine.

"Tu es gelé…"

Un grognement, agacé, inquiet. Il l'avait appelé trois heures auparavant. Dean avait dû sauter dans la voiture et conduire jusqu'ici, pour le retrouver. Il voulait lui parler, le remercier, mais il ne pouvait pas ouvrir la bouche pour le moment, ses dents claquaient encore trop, et ses yeux se fermaient tout seuls.

"Cas, on se réveille."

Il se réveilla dans un sursaut, face à l'enseigne d'un motel illuminée d'un néon. Il ne s'était pas rendu compte qu'il s'endormait jusqu'à ce qu'il sente la main de Dean le secouer gentiment par le bras. Il sortit difficilement de l'Impala, la douleur s'était intensifiée. Dean l'entraina doucement vers une porte qu'il ouvrit avec une clé et le poussa à l'intérieur de la chambre. Le temps de refermer la porte, il avait fait tomber la couverture et son trench détrempé et l'emmenait dans la salle de bain. Il ne comprenait toujours pas ce qui lui était arrivé. Avait-il été empoisonné, était-il malade? Comment les humains pouvaient-ils supporter tout ça?

"Réchauffe toi sous la douche… on rentrera demain matin."

Dean regardait partout ailleurs que dans ses yeux. Pourquoi? Castiel voulait les voir, encore, ses yeux qui semblaient légèrement soulager l'affreuse sensation dans ses os. Ou peut-être l'oubliait-il. L'ancien ange hocha doucement la tête et s'affaira à défaire son nœud de cravate avec des doigts tremblants. Un soupir résigné lui fit relever les yeux vers Dean qui venait de fermer la porte et s'approchait de lui pour éloigner ses mains et retirer sa cravate, puis enlever sa veste et déboutonner sa chemise, hâtivement. Il s'agenouilla et l'aida à retirer ses chaussures, chaussettes, avant de relever la tête et prendre une inspiration sifflante. Le rouge lui montait aux joues alors qu'il débouclait sa ceinture et laissait tomber pantalon et sous-vêtement au sol. Il se releva en vitesse et lui tourna le dos pour allumer l'eau pendant que Cas inspectait son corps. Aucune blessure là où il avait mal, pourtant sa peau était rougie, couverte de chair de poule. Il n'eut pas le temps de se poser plus de questions que Dean le tirait sous la douche. L'eau chaude lui arracha un petit cri étouffé. La douleur était toujours là, mais la sensation désagréable cédait face à l'eau chaude.  Il ferma les yeux un instant et savoura la chaleur. Il n'entendit pas le froissement du tissu par-dessus le crépitement de l'eau. Il n'ouvrit les yeux que quand il sentit deux bras nus se refermer autour de lui, une nouvelle source de chaleur dans son dos. Plus forte, plus douce aussi, comme cette aura qu'il ne verrait plus. Si puissante qu'on pourrait s'y brûler. Son corps se coula un peu plus contre l'autre homme, sans qu'il y ait vraiment réfléchi.

"Cas, la prochaine fois que tu veux mourir de froid… évite."     

**Author's Note:**

> Micro note de petit Headcanon, pour ceux qui se demandent, pendant que Cas dormait, Dean a appelé Sam pour le prévenir qu'ils ne pouvaient pas rentrer et qu'ils s’arrêtaient dans un motel sur le bord de la route. Je n'ai pas oublié ce pauvre Sammy xD


End file.
